


There In Spirit

by AirgiodSLV



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: “Dom’s not here yet,” Elijah pointed out, not pulling away in spite of that, rather enjoying a Billy who was cuddly and relaxed from two beers and fantastic Chinese take-out.“He wouldn’t mind. Our Dom? He’d say it’d be a shame to waste the time.” Billy’s lips replaced his nose, making Elijah squirm just a bit as they explored a sensitive earlobe.“Right,” Elijah drawled, although his voice was breathier than the denial perhaps should have been. “He’d say ‘you fuckers, you couldn’t wait two more hours for the plane to arrive?’”





	There In Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> For the incomparable [](https://kiltsandlollies.livejournal.com/profile)[kiltsandlollies](https://kiltsandlollies.livejournal.com/) on her birthday, even though this isn't _quite_ her pairing. Edited by the ever-gracious [](https://impasto.livejournal.com/profile)[impasto](https://impasto.livejournal.com/).

Billy’s arms crept around Elijah’s waist as he stretched to put the stack of plates in the cabinet, and he laughed when he felt them brush his navel, dropping back into the loose embrace so that Billy’s arms could wind more solidly around him. Billy’s nose teased his skull, nuzzling and tickling the short hairs behind his ear.

“Dom’s not here yet,” Elijah pointed out, not pulling away in spite of that, rather enjoying a Billy who was cuddly and relaxed from two beers and fantastic Chinese take-out.

“He wouldn’t mind. Our Dom? He’d say it’d be a shame to waste the time.” Billy’s lips replaced his nose, making Elijah squirm just a bit as they explored a sensitive earlobe.

“Right,” Elijah drawled, although his voice was breathier than the denial perhaps should have been. “He’d say ‘you fuckers, you couldn’t wait two more hours for the plane to arrive?’”

“We can make it up to him in two hours, then,” Billy pointed out reasonably, his hands – just a bit cold from the bottles, damp from condensation – sliding beneath the hem of Elijah’s shirt.

“We said never without all three of us,” Elijah whispered, feeling his body loosen and relax a little in spite of himself at the soft stroking of Billy’s gentle hands. They framed his waist, teased the trail of hair descending from his navel. Elijah’s eyes closed and he wondered how great a sin Dom would consider it for them not to wait.

“We could make it about him,” Billy suggested, his voice already changing timbre, half-purring. His bedroom voice, Dom called it. Elijah shivered.

“How?” he asked, willing his voice not to catch as Billy eased him backwards a fraction, until his back was pressed against Billy’s chest and Billy’s chin was propped on his shoulder.

“Talk about him. About how much we want him here, what drives us crazy about him. He could hardly take offense at that, don’t you think?”

Elijah found his hands curling around the countertop as Billy’s fingertips poked just beneath the waistband of his jeans; and really, two hours was just too long to wait. “His hands,” he stammered, hips tilting up a little in hopeful plea. “The way he…uses them, to gesture, with all of the stupid rings and cuffs and ink and…it’s like they represent him, what he wants to show the world, especially when…ah!”

Billy chuckled, fist sliding down the length of Elijah’s prick inside his jeans, the critical three buttons now undone. “You’re quite poetic when someone is jerking you off, did anyone ever tell you that, Elwood?” Elijah shook his head frantically, and Billy laughed. “Go on. Especially when what?”

“Especially when…” Elijah struggled to recover his train of thought, which was difficult when Billy’s hands were doing such a good job of distracting him. “When he’s…ah…written on them. Like, messages. And things.”

His cheeks flushed, both from arousal and embarrassment at his own lack of articulation, but Billy didn’t mock him for it. “How about we move this to the couch?” he suggested, already backing Elijah up with the arm around his waist and the hand squeezing his prick. “Then you can tell me more about Dom’s hands.”

Elijah floundered for more to say as Billy guided him into the living room – and oh, thank god they’d closed the curtains to play video games earlier, because otherwise someone might be getting quite a show – but he was (understandably, in his opinion) having trouble staying focused.

“Fingers,” he gasped finally, as his knees bumped the back of the hideously check-printed sofa. “His fingers…when he…it’s not like you and me, he’s got…” The blood was clearly fleeing his brain for other regions of his body; it wasn’t usually this hard to follow a train of thought. “Big,” he managed finally. “When he slides them inside, it’s always…”

“Mmm,” Billy agreed, although Billy didn’t bottom, that was always Dom and Elijah, and he rarely let them finger him. He would have seen it in Elijah’s expression, though, the shock and arousal every time Dom penetrated him for the first time. Billy could be subtle, slipping in and teasing, warming him up. Dom put a finger inside and Elijah felt like he was already being fucked.

They fell back onto the couch, Billy with considerably more grace than Elijah, and then they were kissing, finally, not the quick hello-kiss from before, but open-mouthed and hungry, a little desperate. “What else?” Billy asked, undoing the buttons on Elijah’s polo shirt and then giving up, yanking it over his head and tossing it aside.

“His…ah…voice,” Elijah stammered, groaning as Billy took advantage of the skin on display and started leaving lovebites on Elijah’s smooth chest. “He doesn’t have a bedroom voice, it’s like…he’s _always_ speaking with a bedroom voice, low and rumbly and you just don’t…” He lost the thread again when Billy’s sharp little teeth latched onto a nipple. “Ah… _realize_ it until you’re actually in bed with him, and then it vibrates against your skin and…please, Billy, please…”

Billy hummed something which could have been agreement, but no part of him moved to facilitate contact with Elijah’s groin, so Elijah groaned and flopped back against the rough cushions.

“The way he _never shaves_ ,” Elijah continued, half-exasperation and half-laughter, because he’d woken up with stubble-burn in sensitive places too many times to count, and he knew Billy had too, judging by the muffled laughter coming from the direction of his navel. “And you remind him and tell him and he always…ah, fuck,” he moaned as Billy’s mouth finally found its way to his prick, just nuzzling now, but at least doing something to set off fireworks from the friction.

Billy didn’t comment, just rubbed and mouthed and applied a few little licks that made Elijah’s skin sizzle and itch. “Are we going to be fucking anytime soon?” he asked a bit desperately, but all that earned him was a stern look from Billy (which looked somewhat ridiculous, considering his current vantage point, but Elijah still took it very seriously, also considering that current vantage point), so Elijah’s mouth snapped shut.

He searched for another subject, and finally came up with, “His snuggling,” which sounded inane but was apparently acceptable, because Billy’s mouth closed over the head of his prick and Elijah groaned and lost track of what he was going to say for several delicious, hot-wet seconds of bliss.

“He’s always fucking touching you,” Elijah gasped, “or me, or…just touching, all the time, and nobody ever fucking suspects because he does it in public, and he’s so…”

Billy hummed when Elijah couldn’t find the words, a sound of agreement and understanding that made Elijah’s stomach flip at the vibrations and caused him to see stars when Billy’s humming mouth slid down-down-down as far as he could.

“His cock,” Elijah moaned, starting to fracture because Billy was sucking now, head bobbing and hands curled around Elijah’s hips to hold him down, and it had been too fucking long since he’d had a blowjob. “Oh, Jesus, his fucking _cock_ and the way he acts like it’s nothing, just watches you when you suck him off, but then he fucks you with it and…”

Billy swallowed, and Elijah stifled the scream by stuffing his knuckles into his mouth, just a second too late. He moaned, unwilling to remove his hand for fear of further embarrassment, but thankfully Billy didn’t stop, just kept going until Elijah finally dropped his hand to grip the cushions and lost himself in a familiar litany of “please Billy please Billy please…” until Billy swallowed once more, grazing Elijah with his teeth, and Elijah bucked up and came in a hot surge that left him trembling and sweaty on the couch.

“Not bad,” Billy commented, licking his lips, and Elijah moaned at his wicked grin before Billy’s mouth came up to stop his, tasting of semen and beer and traces of egg foo young.

“Dom’s going to kill us,” Elijah whispered, but Billy just smiled and kissed him again, and Elijah’s hand crept between them to find Billy’s cock, still hard and hidden beneath worn denim. “Your turn,” he murmured, but the screen door banging open interrupted his words, and Elijah twisted around in startled shock to see Dom glaring down at them from behind oversized shades.

“No, my fucking turn,” Dom groused as he hefted a suitcase inside behind him and kicked the front door shut. “You couldn’t have waited a little longer?”

The scent of Dom’s cologne teased Elijah’s nostrils, another thing he loved but had forgotten to include in his list, and he grinned, a little giddy from orgasm and the two of them so close.

“Don’t worry, Dom,” he promised honestly. “You were there in spirit.”


End file.
